


The Phantom's Gambit

by LokiAssassinFoxy



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiAssassinFoxy/pseuds/LokiAssassinFoxy
Summary: A modren day Phantom of the Opera story which uses real places. Only people's names have been changed to protect them. Set in late 2018.





	1. Prologue

He sat there. Six foot two, and one hundred seventy three pounds. He had jet black hair he kept short and emerald green eyes that shined with life. He wore black dress slacks, and a white dress shirt, the sort of shirt one would wear with a suit. He was twenty-five years old though his face never really showed it.

He was done with work for the day and he had already sent his team home. He gathered his stuff and headed home for the long weekend. Once home he got on his computer checking emails.

She sat there amid the other gamers. She had gone there to use internet and work on submitting reviews she had written. She was five foot even and one hundred twenty-five pounds. She had chocolate hair she wore short for easy care and sky eyes that both shone with light of life but also held sadness. She was a jeans and t-shirt kind of gal, wearing her comfy well worn size 6 pants and camp half blood t-shirt which had cabin five consular on the back. She was twenty-three years old but she was one of those girls that never looked her age. And being five feet didn't really help either.

She chose to brave Deviant Art today and see if anyone gave her encouraging words. But she was doubtful.


	2. Chapter 2

He logged on to his Deviant Art account, Music Master 1987 and cleared out his notifications. They were few as he did not follow many people. Most people had too many fanfics, or he didn't think their art was all that great. He had been alerted to an artist with no followers and a lot of negative comments. He could not believe how cruel and unhelpful these comments were to this artist. 

He clicked back to the profile learning the artist was female, in college, and loved to draw. He could tell she was passionate, though these comments were killing that passion. He saw growth from her first work to the latest work done just a few days ago. 

It tore him up inside to think a talented artist was shying away from her gift because of insensitive comments. He kept looking seeing if there was anything he could say to make her feel better. He found a link to a journal else where, and there he learned she had a disorder which would make her sensitive to criticism.

He went back to her profile and selected the send message button and began to type out a well thoughtful message with a helpful critique. He read it over a few times to ensure he would not offend her before he sent the message. All he could do now is wait.

However, while waiting he followed her, gave her a llama badge, and favorited several of her works. He knew it was not much but the fact he took this time would mean the world to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"It was entertaining to me as I read it, truly spoke to me and enjoyed it very much well done." 

That is what the review in her Privet message box read. 

She has not expecting this. Nor was she hoping for it either. Yet it touched her deeply that someone, Music Master 1987, had liked her work. 

When she logged on she found 13 alerts waiting for her. When she looked at them she was surprised. Ten of the alerts were in regards to her latest ten works being favorited. Then the person who had favorited the works gave her a llama badge, followed her, and sent her a note.

She softly smiled before she hit reply.

"Dear Music Master 1987,  
Words simply can not express the depth of my gratitude for brief, yet encouraging words. I am suffering with depression and anxiety, and art, as well as music, is an escape from the cruel reality of the world.

I doubt I can accurately put to words how much everything you did means to me. It is truly a light in my darkness. I look forward now to continuing my art.

Thanks so much,  
Lunaerikadelesterfox"

She sent the message and returned the favor to Music Master 1987. She followed him, gave him a llama badge, and favorited several of his peices. She decided to wait before commenting on his art. 

Though she was impressed. She thought he might be on the level of the Master Da' Vinic. She smiled uplifted by this strange Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dear Music Master 1987,  
Words simply can not express the depth of my gratitude for brief, yet encouraging words. I am suffering with depression and anxiety, and art, as well as music, is an escape from the cruel reality of the world.

I doubt I can accurately put to words how much everything you did means to me. It is truly a light in my darkness. I look forward now to continuing my art.

Thanks so much,  
Lunaerikadelesterfox"

He smiled. She was grateful for his kindness and even returned the favor in doing the same. He smiled as he typed out his reply to her pm.

"I'm glad to have helped you and I look forward to reading more of your work" 

He sent the message and sat back. He smiled, getting a feeling he wanted to be friends with her.

It was a few weeks later and he decided to go on to his Quotev account and post his most cherished work Don Jaun. He was very confident that his work would be well received.

His account, Gracen Masters, was not followed as he did not post anything as of yet despite him following others due to their skill in telling compelling stories.

However, just a few weeks later he would see all the hate on his own work. Pain in his heart, but yet hope.

The hate was everywhere on his work. He was shocked that people could be so heartless when they could not see the human being on the other end. They had read it to completion, but tore into like rabid dogs. Anything wrong or offensive was pointed out. 

Everything from simple errors in grammar, to greater errors such as some one dared to say Greystue about one of his characters.

He got up from his desk, and walked away, crying as the tears flowed freely down his face. It was not just all the hate, but every bit of negative word ever uttered at him in his life came to the surface. He had not cried ever in his life so he was surprised he did now.

There was a ding on his computer, and his curiosity got the better of him. And he would be grateful he looked, as it would make him feel much better.


	5. Chapter 5

She empathized with Quotev writer Gracen Masters on the negative comments he was receiving from people. She was sickened by their cruel words. She walked away to breathe before she returned, angry, but focused. She went and sent Gracen Masters a message, a rather long one but she meant every word.

"Dear Gracen Masters,   
First of, do not listen to those jerks. They have their heads so far up their asses their thoughts are shit.

Secondly, those jerks get their kicks breaking others down, don't worry those that didn't comment, probably like your work.

Thirdly, On that note, while different, and difficult for me to grasp, I appreciate the challenge Don Juan provided in regards to comprehension. While I would not be rereading this anytime soon I did enjoy it once I understood what was going on.

Admittedly, I did find Ametia a bit overly sexualized and that did not sit well with me. However, that is only my opinion, not fact. 

Lastly, I reach out as a victim of this cruel treatment I experienced on Deviant Art. A very nice Deviant left me some encouraging words. So I do the same by paying it forward. 

I hope this makes you feel better.

Sincerely,  
GrimmApollmisonGodofMischeif"

She hit send and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

He saw the comment

"Dear Gracen Masters,   
First of, do not listen to those jerks. They have their heads so far up their asses their thoughts are shit.

Secondly, those jerks get their kicks breaking others down, don't worry those that didn't comment, probably like your work.

Thirdly, On that note, while different, and difficult for me to grasp, I appreciate the challenge Don Juan provided in regards to comprehension. While I would not be rereading this anytime soon I did enjoy it once I understood what was going on.

Admittedly, I did find Ametia a bit overly sexualized and that did not sit well with me. However, that is only my opinion, not fact. 

Lastly, I reach out as a victim of this cruel treatment I experienced on Deviant Art. A very nice Deviant left me some encouraging words. So I do the same by paying it forward. 

I hope this makes you feel better.

Sincerely,  
GrimmApollmisonGodofMischeif"

He recognized the language of the writing. Grimm and Luna were the same person. He smiled, touched she took the time to reach out and tell him it would be ok.

"I remember helping you out before I appreciate your feedback on my piece I will see how I can build up on that"

He smiled as he typed his response and sent it to her.


	7. Chapter 7

"I remember helping you out before I appreciate your feedback on my piece I will see how I can build up on that"

She looked shocked. She looked between the messages. It was the same person from Deviant Art. She looked again saddened. She then had a thought. She replied to his message

"Gracen Masters,  
I am rather surprised that we bumped into one another first on Deviant Art then on Quotev. I was wondering, would you care to converse through email? I, I would appreciate that if we could.  
Grimm"

She paused feeling hesitant to send the message. But eventually she did so. She could not fathom why she did so but she did.

She felt a fluster of emotions at the can of worms she was about to open up by asking such a thing of him. Yet, it felt right atleast to ask him first. 

She got up to walk around as she was sitting funny and her legs had fallen asleep on her. She winced in pain a bit before her computer dinged.

The answer was simple

"I would like that very much"

On his end his computer dinged, he saw her message.

"Gracen Masters,  
I am rather surprised that we bumped into one another first on Deviant Art then on Quotev. I was wondering, would you care to converse through email? I, I would appreciate that if we could.  
Grimm"

He was, surprised that she was on the same page as him. He had to wonder what she was thinking...before he typed out his response.

"I would like that very much"

It was short and sweet but it worked.

Emails were exchanged and they began talking. They just didn't know soon they would meet.


	8. Chapter 8

About two months later they met in person though it wasn't planned at all. He was getting groceries and had finished up returning to his truck and placing them within. However as soon as he turned the key, the car supptered. He paused. He tried the key again. And again the car supptered. He cursed under his breathe saying,

"Why won't this blasted thing start?"

He heard someone approach him carefully, asking him,

"Are you alright?"

The voice was calm and feminine, though he heard strength in the voice as well as concern. He calmed himself before saying,

"I can't get my vehicle to start"

He was frustrated, and that was clear in his voice and on his face. He thought for a moment his frustration my scare the young woman away from him, but she held firm saying,

"That is frustrating. Would you like some help?"

He was surprised by a total stranger choosing to help him. He slowly answered, 

"If you don't mind"

She chuckled lightly before saying,

"Not at all. I am Jamie by the way."  
"I'm Erik, it's very nice to meet you Jamie. What do you need in order to help?"  
"May I try starting your truck?"  
"Sure"

Jamie nods, getting into the driver seat and turned the key. The car supptered. Jamie nodded knowing what was wrong. 

"Your battery is dead."

She said, Erik only nodded before asking 

"What needs to be done?"  
"You need a jump, we can do that. Kiddo put the groceries in the back."

Jamie and Erik turned to see Jamie's father standing there with the cart and the three bags of food they bought. Jamie only nodded as her dad got the jumper cables, attaching red to positive and black to negative. He then started the vibe. He then said 

"Give her a turn"

Erik turned his key and soon his truck was purring like a content kitty. Erik got out leaving his truck running. He smiled saying

"Thank you. Both of you."  
"No problem sir. Where abouts do you live?"  
"Debbie Dr."  
"Really? That's where we live as well. Mind if we tail you in case?"  
"Not at all, I would feel better if you did that actually."  
"Mind if my daughter rides with you?"  
"Not at all."

Jamie smiled grabbing her purse and joined Erik in his truck. He pulled out with Jamie's dad following him. He took it slow, not to put stress on his truck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Open up your eyes from the 2017 MLP movie.

Jamie was nervous at first. Sitting in the passenger seat of Erik's Dodge Ram. Erik could see she was nervous. Sure, he had come off as nice and kind but she did not know him. He let out a held breath before asking

"How old are you?"  
"23 years old. You?"  
"25. You don't look 23."  
"I know, I get that a lot."

They paused, letting out nervous laughter. Jamie paused again. She began to sing to calm her nerves.

"It's time you learned a lesson  
It's time that you understand  
Don't ever count on anybody else  
In this or any other land  
I once hoped for friendship  
To find a place among my kind  
But those were the childish wishes  
Of someone who was blind  
Open up your eyes  
See the world from where I stand  
Me, among the mighty  
You, caged at my command  
Open up your eyes  
give up your up your sweet fantasy land  
It's time to grow up and get wise  
come now, little one, open up your eyes  
We all start out the same  
With simple naive trust  
Shielded from the many ways  
That life's not fair or just  
But then there comes a moment  
A simple truth that you must face  
If you depend on others  
You'll never find your place"

Jamie paused, and Erik smirks taking over as he too knows the song

"And as you take that first step  
Upon a path that's all your own  
You see it all so clearly  
The best way to survive is all alone  
Open up your eyes  
See the world from where I stand  
Me, among the mighty  
You, caged at my command  
Open up your eyes  
And behold the faded light  
It's time to grow up and get wise  
Come now, little one, open up your eyes  
Open up your eyes!"

Both looked at each other with a devilish grin. They had connected through music.


	10. Chapter 10

Erik smiled at what just occurred. He and Jamie had bonded via music. She had a lovely voice, raw, full of talent, with some formal training not much to speak of. Oh how he could change that, but he paused, he wouldn't force her if she wasn't comfortable. He looked hesitant.

Jamie was blushing red. He had sang with her. Was he a brony? Or did he just have great taste in music? She saw him hesitate, struggling with something within his mind.

"Are you a brony Erik?"

He sighed saying

"Yes. Is that offensive?"  
"No, I am a pegasister myself."  
"Really?"  
"Yes"

They both paused. Erik asked

"Favorite out of the main six?"  
"Oooh I have two. Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack."  
"So, your a tomboy who is a bit sporty, is honest and loyal?"  
"Yah. You?"  
"Hmm, well keeping in line with you, I would say Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy."  
"Huh, I did not peg you as the shy type, but learned yah I could see it."

They sat for a moment at the light at Hayes and Saal. Erik then asked

"Favorite side character?"  
"Shinning Armor."  
"Why?"  
"Of the the main six's siblings, Shinning Armor has the most success while still being a loveable dork."  
"Right."  
"You?"  
"Hmm, Grandpear."  
"Why?"  
"He may have been stubborn but he did try to make amends."

Jamie was then next to ask

"Favorite Princess, twilight excluded. Though Ember and Skyla are allowed."  
"Ouch. Ok. Other than Twilight, my favorite princess is Cadence."  
"Your a lover I take it."  
"Yes, who's your favorite princess."  
"Princess Luna."  
"Oooh you like the nighttime?"  
"Yah. I can also relate as well."

Erik paused but understood her meaning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention unless it is stated other wise with in a chapter, I do not own any of the song lyrics. So no I don't own Open Up Your Eyes or The Moon Rises.

Jamie sat there in silence after mentioning she could relate to Princess Luna. She blushed greatly, she looked about the truck nervously her anxiety kicking in. She felt trapped, she felt alone. Though she wasn't. Erik was in the driver seat. This stranger she had only met today.

Erik glanced at her, noticing her fidgeting and the look of anxiety in her eyes worried him. He knew he had to say something. Anything.

"There is nothing to be afraid of."

He said, though his mind screamed, 'there is only me to fear'. He cast the thought from his mind as she timidly said

"I'm not sacred, just nervous is all."

She tried laughing it off but it didn't help her at all.

"There is no need to be nervous. I am here, and I will not harm you in anyway."

He wasn't entirely sure who he was truly trying to reassure. Her or himself. He only got a nod out of her before he smiled kindly. 

He watched her relax visibly he then calmed himself down, not realizing that he had been tense. 

"That's better"

He lightly chuckled. He watched her calm down some more before he smiled kindly at her. He was trying to help her relax. Let her know she was safe with him. Then she started to sing again. Oh gods her voice was heavenly. 

Jamie began to sing as a means to calm herself. And she chose a fan made Luna Song which went

"Now the hour has come at last   
The soft and fading light   
Has crossed the west horizon   
And has bidden us goodnight   
And what a lovely night it is   
To walk a moonlit field   
To see the softer shades   
That are by starlight now revealed 

So why is it that now,   
When all is quiet and at rest   
When candles glow and all the world   
Is at its very best   
The ponies of Equestria   
Should lock themselves away   
To shun the moon and wait instead   
For Sister's sunny day? 

(In umbra Luna est) 

Am I so wrong to wish that they   
Would see things like I do?   
And am I so wrong to think   
That they might love me too?   
Why shouldn't they adore me?   
Is it not within my right?   
I'll not be overshadowed!   
Mine is not the lesser light!   
I've waited long enough now   
For them all to come around   
And though the Sun may plead and threaten,   
The Moon will stand her ground 

It comes to this at last:   
I will no longer yield the sky   
If they cannot love   
But one princess alone   
See, the Moon is rising   
She has come to claim the heavens for her own 

And all will know the wonder   
Of my dark and jeweled sky   
When all the world is wrapped   
In an eternal lullaby   
So say goodnight to this,   
The final setting of the sun,   
Tomorrow dawns in darkness;   
The nighttime has begun!"

The heavier tones of the notes that rode on the word Begun hung there in the air fading away rather than Jamie attempt an evil laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

"And all will know the wonder   
Of my dark and jeweled sky   
When all the world is wrapped   
In an eternal lullaby   
So say goodnight to this,   
The final setting of the sun,   
Tomorrow dawns in darkness;   
The nighttime has begun!"

The heavier tones of the notes that rode on the word Begun hung there in the air fading away rather than Jamie attempt an evil laugh. 

Erik chuckled which caused Jamie to blush. She finally found her voice saying

"So what do you do for a living Erik?"  
"I am an architect."  
"Really cool."  
"Yep and I am the boss."  
"Cool"

Jamie grinned. She guessed he could easily make six to seven figures a year. She would be lucky if he was at all interested in her. 

"And what do you do Jamie?"  
"I right reviews for games."  
"Interesting."  
"Yah. Upside is that companies send me free copies of their games they want me to review."  
"Nice."

Now, writing game reviews wasn't a glamours job like being a doctor or a lawyer, and her folks were divided on the matter. Some wanted her to get a "real" job, while others were happy she was doing what she loved to do. She made only three to four figures an article, but it was worth it as she took great care in here work.

She blushed hotly before looking out the window and seeing as they have arrived at Erik's home.


End file.
